Regresando a casa
by Carupin
Summary: Ryuuji y Taiga planean volver a Japón después de haber estado lejos de su país por mucho tiempo. Taiga y él llevan consigo novedades que probablemente nadie espere, y aunque está feliz siente a la vez mucho temor; cuando la felicidad es tanta el temor a que se aleje es demasiado.


**Toradora!**

 **Ryuuji/Taiga**

 **Advertencia: basado en los hechos que se dan a conocer en el juego de PSP con el final de Taiga.**

* * *

Ryuuji estaba feliz con los trillizos que crecían en el vientre de Taiga, no obstante estaba irremediablemente preocupado. Ella era demasiado pequeña para poder sobrellevar esa clase de embarazo y también muy perceptiva como para no darse cuenta de lo que él pensaba.

—Todo estará bien —dijo ella.

Ella lo creía de verdad y él firmemente quería pensar como ella.

Él la quedó mirando fijamente sin dejar de admirar la belleza de su esposa. Era hermosa y la amaba; ella lo amaba y pronto tendrían hijos. Habían viajado, tenían todo el trabajo que querían, sin embargo no podía estar tranquilo.

Ryuuji la besó profundamente, sabiendo que desde el primer beso que habían compartido, ese no sería el único, le seguirían otros.

Llevaban diez años juntos y ella había llegado para cambiar su vida, complicarla en algunas oportunidades, pero por sobretodo para hacerlo sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—¿Crees que Yaa-chan estará contenta de convertirse en abuela? —indagó repentinamente.

Taiga preguntó tímidamente mientras él había avanzado hacia su cuello. Él sonrió y el aire que dejó escapar le provocó cosquillas a ella.

—¡Ryuuji! —se quejó ella.

Él detuvo los besos por un momento para mirarla. Sus ojos expresaban verdadera preocupación ante lo que su madre pensaría.

—Yasuko los amará —la reconfortó él —. ¿Por qué piensas que no?

—No es que no crea que los vaya a querer, es que regresaremos y no se lo hemos dicho aún —expuso —. Temo que la tome por sorpresa.

—Que sean tres nos tomó por sorpresa hasta a nosotros —respondió él —. Pero ella va a estar feliz, te lo aseguro.

La contestación la conformó y la sonrisa de ella era genuina, ésta llegaban a sus ojos y él podía apreciarla desde la primera línea; estaba completamente enamorado de ella, y el que todavía su corazón se acelerara cuando ella lo veía de esa forma, aun cuando había pasado todo ese tiempo, era una señal que le indicaba que quizás nunca dejaría de sentirse como lo hacía con ella.

—Taiga… —la llamó —. Te amo.

Su reacción cuando él le decía que la quería, era desde el primer momento la misma, se ponía nerviosa y tartamudeaba al responder.

—¿Por qué me lo dices así? Tan de improviso… —lo cuestionó.

Una de las razones que lo hacía era justamente esa, y es que le encantaba el sonrojo que su rostro adoptaba cada vez que él le decía que la quería y es que su misión era demostrarle que ella era amada, que ella merecía todo el amor que podía darle e incluso más, ella necesitaba saberlo y a él le gustaba decírselo.

Le contestó volviendo a besarla con ansiedad y ella le respondía con el mismo apremio.

—Ryuuji… —ella lo llamaba.

No obstante él sabía que no estaba buscando que él le respondiera, a ella le gustaba decir su nombre y eso lo instaba a seguir adelante.

Sus pechos pequeños habían crecido con el embarazo, y aunque a él le daba igual el tamaño de sus atributos femeninos, él notaba que ella era más feliz mirándose. Ella se veía al espejo más segundos de los que acostumbraba antes, era a ella a la que le importaba, de cualquier manera. Era encantador que ella siendo tan bella como era, no fuera vanidosa en lo absoluto, era como si no supiera lo hermosa que era, y eso le gustaba de ella también. No se lo había dicho con palabras, pero con hecho demostró desde la primera vez que estuvieron en esa situación, que ella era todo lo que él necesitaba para sentirse pleno como hombre.

La manera en como ella reaccionaba cuando la tocaba lo cautivaba, lo hacía sentir como si en realidad no hubiese nadie que pudiera hacerlo mejor que él. Taiga una vez que reconocía sus sentimientos, se entregaba sin miramientos. Si ella quería lo hacía en serio, no habían términos medios con ella. Ella era completamente vulnerable una vez que se dejaba querer y los sentimientos de ella demasiado intensos.

—¿Está bien si...? ¿Tú quieres? —averiguó sonrojado.

No podía decirlo, en ocasiones le resultaba más fácil, pero no cuando era tan temprano y la claridad del día los dejaba tan expuestos. Estaban casados, sí, pero él nunca sería capaz de dar por hecho si ella quería o no estar con él.

Ella no contestó, de modo que eso quería decir que "sí".

La amaba, sin lugar a dudas lo hacía, y cada minuto que compartía con ella lo reafirmaba. No había nada de su historia que él cambiaria. Lo de ellos no había sido amor a primera vista, había surgido el cariño a medida que la comprendía y notaba que ella era mejor persona de lo que cualquiera hubiese podido creer, ella era tímida y poco a poco se acostumbró a su compañía y a su presencia, y de algún modo ésta había pasado a ser algo necesario para él; cuando ella no estaba él lo notaba y lo inquietaba, y antes de darse cuenta, sus sentimientos por Kushieda no podían igualarse a lo que sentía por Taiga, por lo mismo, mientras compartían ese momento de intimidad, de sólo pensar en que si por algún motivo ella no estuviera, no sabía que haría. Ella lo era todo para él…

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí… —contestó.

El poder estar así, pudiendo besarla, tocarla y estar conectado físicamente con ella era en cada ocasión algo especial. Escucharla gemir por sus atenciones lo elevaba al cielo.

—Te amo —reiteró él.

En oportunidades, muy pocas, la mayoría de ellas en situaciones como en la que estaban, ella le respondía positivamente.

—Te amo —replicó.

Y escucharla hablar así, era mucho para él, no alcanzó a avisarle que acabaría, pero las contracciones de ella le indicaban que no había quedado ella en desventaja por no poder controlar aquel deseo imperioso de alcanzar la cúspide; el relajo en su cuerpo era inmediato.

Ella se volteó y se acurrucó con él. Su pelo largo y frondoso seguía como siempre, y los flequillos húmedos por el sudor en su frente estaban pegados a esta y sus mejillas coloradas evidenciaban el esfuerzo físico que había significado lo que acababan de hacer. No trabajarían esa mañana, era evidente y ambos regresaron a dormir después de besarse nuevamente.

.

Seguía pensando que Taiga era una muñeca hecha a mano. Observarla dormir era algo que se guardaba para sí mismo, un placer egoísta y voyerista del que si ella supiera que lo hacía posiblemente le gritaría y le diría que era un pervertido, pero sería absurdo de su parte no hacerlo pudiendo.

Su vientre abultado era algo hermoso, pero no dejaba de preocuparle y es que el miedo de que algo le pasara a ella o a sus hijos estaba latente. Tener a alguien para proteger significaba mucho para él, pero el temor de que algo pudiera salir mal era demasiado, desde que sabían que eran tres dormía menos, y es que ella siendo tan menuda ¿podría con ello? Ella era fuerte, pero para todo había un límite. Acarició su vientre, la prueba viviente de que su relación era un para siempre, porque esos hijos eran algo que serían exclusivamente de ellos. Esperaba que heredaran los rasgos de su madre… sus vidas serían más fáciles.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de intentar ocultar tus ojos tras tu pelo? —lo interrogó.

No creyó que estuviera despierta, ni mucho menos que ella notaba lo que él hacía.

—No lo hagas —le pidió ella.

Él como respuesta la abrazó.

—Me está costando respirar —avisó ella.

Ryuuji la soltó rápidamente y ella volvió a buscar el abrigo que su cuerpo le otorgaba.

La próxima semana a esta hora estaremos en Japón –dijo ella.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —quiso saber.

—Un poco, pero ya quiero volver —reconoció.

—Yo también —admitió —. Aunque no me importa donde esté si estoy contigo.

Ella se sonrojó y se escondió, pero él podía sentir el calor que emanaba de sus mejillas.

—No digas cosas cursis como esas… —pidió.

Él sabía que en el fondo esa clase de cosas a ella le gustaban, aunque no lo admitiría en su vida.

—Oye… Ryuuji —Taiga llamó su atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —contestó.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de fingir que no te molesta el que nuestra ropa esté tirada por el suelo? —inquirió.

Taiga conocía sus debilidades y él no pudo más que sonreír… ella tenía razón, desde hacía un momento el notar aquel desorden lo tenía desconcentrado.

—Maniático enfermizo del orden —soltó.

¿Por qué había cambiado su expresión? Ella misma había sido quién había sacado el tema. Tal vez…

—¿No sentirás celos por algo así? —comprobó.

El desvío de su mirada le indicó que no estaba equivocado.

—Mmhh —espetó ella.

Observó nuevamente su entorno y la vio a ella mirando de soslayo, intentando lucir indiferente.

—Sólo levantaré la ropa —explicó —. Volveré contigo tan pronto termine.

Puso un pie fuera de la cama y ella de volteó, dándole la espalda y aquello significó una encrucijada: estaba esa ropa tirada en el suelo, y estaba Taiga enojada con él por no poder enfocarse en ella. Colocó el otro pie fuera de la cama y ella volvió a moverse y él comprendió que aunque las manos le picaran por ordenar, su prioridad no era esa, sino ella, y no tardó en volver a la cama y rodearla con sus brazos y se encontró con ella sonriendo malévolamente.

—Lo haces a propósito —aseguró él.

Taiga sonrió y se giró hacia él, recuperando la misma posición que tenían hasta que él la había interrumpido.

—No quiero que te vayas —contestó ella.

Él por otro lado sabía que nunca tendría el valor de dejarla, porque no podía y no quería.

—Nunca lo haría —afirmó.

Ella comprendió el significado de eso y con su mano pequeña despejó el pelo que le cubría los ojos, buscando mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Lo sé… Ryuuji —respondió ella.

Taiga acarició su mejilla y con sus ojos brillantes lo besó y él se sintió nuevamente excitado, porque el que ella tuviera la seguridad de que él nunca la dejaría, significaba que todo lo que él hacía para demostrarle y darle esa confianza funcionaba; y él se aseguraría de que ella jamás perdiera la tranquilidad le significaban esos sentimientos de confianza y seguridad. Era lo que más le gustaba a él después de todo, incluso más que la limpieza…

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Amé este anime desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Sé que es poca la probabilidad, pero me gustaría saber la opinión de ustedes...**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.**


End file.
